1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multidirectional input device used mainly for an operation of various electronic devices in an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a multidirectional input device that can be operated in various ways, i.e., that can be allowed to turn, to be pushed, or to slide, is provided on an instrument panel or a console box in a vehicle compartment. Multidirectional input devices that operate various electronic devices in a vehicle compartment, such as a car navigation system, an audio, or an air conditioner, have been increasing, and there is a demand for a multidirectional input device that enables various and reliable operations.
A conventional multidirectional input device will be described with reference to FIG. 13.
FIG. 13 is a perspective view of a conventional multidirectional input device. Cover 1, operation body 2, and push button 3 are made of insulating resin. Operation body 2 is mounted on a top surface of cover 1 so as to enable the turning operation and the sliding operation of operation body 2. Push button 3 is mounted at the center of the top surface of operation body 2 so as to vertically move.
Although not illustrated, a rotary operation type electronic component, a push switch, a movable member, a slider, and detection switches are housed in cover 1, and these components form a multidirectional input device. Operation body 2 is mounted to the rotary operation type electronic component such as an encoder, and a lower end of push button 3 is in contact with the push switch. The movable member and the slider slide the push switch and the operation body longitudinally and horizontally. Alternatively, the detection switches detect the sliding direction.
The multidirectional input device thus configured is mounted on a console box, which is provided, for example, on the side of a driver's seat in an automobile, in such a manner that operation body 2 and push button 3 protrude upward. The rotary operation type electronic component, the push switch, and the detection switches are electrically connected to an electronic circuit (not illustrated) in an automobile through connectors or lead wires (not illustrated).
In the conventional multidirectional input device, when a driver slides operation body 2 in various directions, i.e., in a front-back direction and horizontal direction, with plural menus being displayed on a liquid crystal display panel (not illustrated) of the car navigation system, for example, on the front of the driver's seat, a moving contact and a fixed contact of the detection switch in the operated direction, out of the plural detection switches, are connected or disconnected to electrically connect or disconnect the detection switch.
Electric signals outputted from the plural detection switches are outputted to the electronic circuit in the automobile, and the electronic circuit detects the sliding direction of operation body 2, whereby a cursor or a pointer displayed on the liquid crystal display panel moves in the operation direction on the plural menus to select a desired menu.
When the driver pushes the push button 3 after selecting the desired menu by the sliding operation of operation body 2 as described above, the push switch below push button 3 is electrically connected or disconnected. The electronic circuit detects whether push button 3 is electrically connected or disconnected, whereby the selected menu is determined.
When the driver turns operation body 2 with a map being displayed on the liquid crystal display panel, the rotary operation type electronic component such as the encoder is electrically connected or disconnected. The electronic circuit detects whether the rotary operation type electronic component is electrically connected or disconnected, whereby the map is displayed as enlarged or reduced.
In this way, various devices in the automobile can be operated by sliding, depressing, or turning operation body 2 or push button 3 of the multidirectional input device mounted on the console box or the like located near the driver.
See Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-146968 as information on prior art documents relating to the invention of this application.